twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka
is a support character in the TwinBee series. She is a cute and friendly girl who manages the "Fantasian" coffee shop in Donburi Island. She is Dr. Mardock's granddaughter, as well as Pastel's best friend and Light's everlasting crush. She is voiced by Mariko Kouda. Background Madoka was introduced in the TwinBee series in the 1993 Super Nintendo game Pop'n TwinBee, as part of the new redesigned universe that was previously established a couple of years before. She is a blond girl with pigtails who lives in Dandelion Town (in Donburi Island) and who loves her grandfather, the eminent scientist Dr. Mardock, a longtime friend of Dr. Cinnamon. She attends classes at Dessert Junior High in the mornings and manages the "Fantasian" coffee shop the rest of the day. Since her introduction, Madoka was stated to be very good friends with the two "bee" androids' pilots, being best friends with Pastel and sort of an everlasting crush to Light. She makes a prominent appearance in the packaging and documentation of Pop'n TwinBee, appearing on the game's cover art, as well as in many pages of the instruction booklet. The booklet contains a mini-comic where she can be seen contacting Light as he's patrolling the skies of Donburi Island flying on the TwinBee ship, informing him that her grandfather, Dr. Mardock, has suddenly gone insane and is wreaking havoc on the island with his Acorn Crew. In this same game, Madoka is seen flying her very own "bee" ship, although this concept was dismissed in following products, where she only appears as a school friend of Pastel and Light, and is mainly seen managing the "Fantasian" coffee shop. Madoka is known to be very amicable and the coffee she sells at her shop is apparently highly sought by the island's locals. She also loves baking cookies, which she can often be seen presenting to her friends. However, unlike her coffee, these treats are famous for making people sick and are often the center of many of the series' humorous incidents. Madoka also frequently appears in the diverse media that conform the TwinBee PARADISE subseries, such as the radio drama, the anime and other related products. In Tulip Beach Stories, she can be seen selling her goods at the beach aboard a wagon and apparently her cookies make everybody go sick. In WinBee's ⅛ Panic, a batch of her cookies (apparently treated with an experimental formula invented by Dr. Mardock) make Pastel to reduce in size, giving place to all sorts of hilarious turmoil. Appearance and personality Madoka is generally seen wearing a purple dress and has blond hair tied in two long pigtails with equally purple ribbons. She is very friendly and loves singing and baking cookies, which she can frequently be seen presenting to her friends. She also acts as a sort of vigilante for the TwinBee Team and she can occasionally be seen sending them distress signals whenever trouble arises. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES): Madoka appears at the end of the first level of the game, where she must be rescued from a monster robot called Bronco that is chasing her while she's riding her very own bumblebee airship. Once the monster is destroyed, a cutscene will play where she kisses Light, who blushes in surprise. Madoka appears again in the next cutscene, where the bumblebee androids are running circles around her. TwinBee (piloted by Light) suddenly stops to stare at her, making WinBee to bump into him while Madoka giggles in response. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Action puzzle game where Madoka is a selectable character. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): Interactive multimedia CD-ROM for Windows 95 featuring several minigames and software utilities, and hosted by the characters of the TwinBee series. Madoka can be visited at Tulip Beach, where you can listen to one of her stories, or she can be visited at her shop, the "Fantasian" café, where you can enjoy having a conversation with her. Lastly, you can attend her "Fantasy Live" concert, where she takes on the stage and sings and dances two of the most popular themes from the series, "Twin Memories" and "Gift of the Wind". *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): A friend of Light and Pastel who manages the Fantasian Coffee Shop in Tampopo Town while also attending middle school. Depending on the game's conditions, the protagonist can date her in Muddler Land (the most orthodox of all places). Although her coffee is popular among the locals, her cookies (made with vinegar) boast a mighty killing power. Cameos *''Snatcher'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): The picture of Madoka can be seen on an information board. *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): Madoka makes a brief cameo in Stage 3, appearing as a cloud in the background along with her grandfather, Dr. Mardock. Near the end of the level, she appears again standing on an island and makes a reverence as the player passes by. If the player shoots her, she will start crying (worth 100 points in the Super Famicom version and 3,000 points in the PlayStation/Saturn ports). *''Mitsumete Knight R: Daibouken-hen'' (1998 - PS): When starting a New Game+, the background on the Print Station in the first town changes showing numerous Konami characters, including Madoka. *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011 - X360): A billboard advertising Madoka's coffee shop can briefly be seen in the background of the downloadable stage, Donburi Island. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Madoka appears as a nonogram puzzle image. Gallery Pop'n TwinBee - 02.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' Madoka - 02.jpg|''Pop'n TwinBee'' Madoka - 03.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' Light & Madoka - Pop'n TwinBee - 01.gif|''Pop'n TwinBee'' Madoka - 01.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Madoka and Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.jpg|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 07.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 10.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 11.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) Madoka - Snatcher - 01.png|''Snatcher'' (1996 - PlayStation, Saturn) Dr. Mardock & Madoka (Oshaberi Parodius) - 01.png|Madoka and Dr. Mardock's cameo in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. Madoka (Oshaberi Parodius) - 02.png|'Madoka' can be shot for bonus points in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius, although this will make her cry. Mitsumete Knight R - Daibouken-hen - 02.png|''Mitsumete Knight R'' Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 01.jpg|Listen Madoka's story in TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima. Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 02.jpg|Enjoy conversations with her at her café. Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 03.jpg|Listen her sing "Gift of the Wind" and "Twin Memories". TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 03.jpg|Interactive desktop clock for Windows 95. Madoka - 05.jpg|Concept art of Madoka as a playable character in Battle Tryst, although she was ultimately canceled. Madoka - 04.gif|''TwinBee RPG'' Madoka - Otomedius Excellent - 01.png|''Otomedius Excellent'' PPCTwinbee4.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' Konami Magazine, Vol. 3 (page 30-31).jpg|Konami Magazine, Vol. 3 Shiori Fujisaki, Madoka, Pastel, Salute, Yuki Shirogane and Maria Renard. Trivia * Madoka, a character from the Otomedius series, is based on her. See also *Dr. Mardock *Light *Madoka (Otomedius) *Pastel Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Parodius series Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters